


For Your Entertainment

by MysticSorcha, xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/MysticSorcha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward thought he knew himself pretty damn well, until he met a mysterious stranger at a concert. One kiss was all it took for his world to turn upside down. Is this stranger here to stay, or are they only here For Your Entertainment? AU/AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all!! I have a new story for you!!! This was a push for me, as I don't normally go for slash fics, but this bunny was hippity-hopping around my poor head for a while and when I saw that the Wayward Pushers were holding a contest called "I'm With the Band" I couldn't hold back any longer! I'm leaving this as a WIP because I definitely plan on expanding this story, because, well… *giggles* I had waaaaay too much fun writing this one!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of SM's characters. This story is not appropriate for all audiences, as it includes sexual content and some if it being male/male. If that is uncomfortable for you, I apologize, but please step away. Thank you. Also, as much as I would love it, I do not own the celebrity in my story, nor do I know him personally or how he acts in real life. This is just my wild imagination at play!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta's Calin_Curus and minnakoda for the quick work!! You kick my butt, ladies!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing cheerleaders/pre-readers MimiLove4Ever and Krazyk85!!! I love you girls!

 

The air around me was hot and humid, collecting in droplets on my skin as I swayed with the crowd to the heavy music the band was playing on stage. The female lead was singing about some forgotten music deity that had disappeared long ago, becoming a myth. I looked up to the stage, taking in her appearance. Her dark wavy hair was in perfect disarray, cascading over her shoulders below her full and plump chest covered in nothing but a black and red lace bra. She might has well have not been wearing it at all. I could see her tight nipples and it was making it hard for me to move. Her pale skin was smooth and pulled taught over her thin, muscled form; a faint six-pack leading down to her black, skin-tight leather pants and knee-high silver platform boots.  Her black eyeliner was smudged with glitter, making it feel like she was coming for my soul.

God I was so turned on; my dick was practically about to burst through my pants and I regretted having chosen to wear my new pair of skinny jeans. I reached down to adjust myself and groaned loudly, my voice drowned out by a blood curdling scream that nearly made me cum right there. She was really getting into the song and I briefly wondered if I could secretly jack-off really quickly. It wouldn't take long; I was pretty damn close as it was.

 _Fuck it._

The band went into utter chaos, creating havoc with the fans around me and I moved my hand back to my throbbing cock and started rubbing it to the beat of the music through my jeans. I thanked whoever was above, for making me decide to not wear my boxers; the friction from the fabric was causing electricity to strike like lightening through my veins.

I moaned and closed my eyes, my body hyper-aware of the people that were within inches of me stroking away. My dick felt like it would rip through my jeans and I slowed down, wanting to draw out the pleasure. I felt someone grab my hand, pulling it away from me, and I opened my eyes to find some girl kneeling in front of me with her teeth on the tab of my zipper. She was slowly pulling it down while unbuttoning my jeans with her other hand, letting my cock spring out.

 _Christ._

I moaned and heard her do the same, which turned me on even more. I knew women loved my cock, it was nothing new. But I'd never done this in public before and seeing her eyes widen at the size of me while people could be watching, was doing evil things to my body.

I felt her cold fingers stroke my shaft lightly before her hot, wet mouth engulfed me in one motion, my head hitting the back of her throat. She started going to town and I grabbed her hair, pulling on it to thrust in roughly. I felt her throat clench and vibrate as she moaned, causing the electricity in my body to shoot right to my cock and I exploded, throwing my head back and damn near screamed out in pleasure.

After she sucked me clean, I tucked myself back into my pants and fixed my clothes quickly, staring into her eyes. She stood up and brought her lips to my ear, her breathing labored.

"You're welcome." She whispered, before disappearing back into the crowd as the song ended.

 _What the hell just happened?_

 _Who cares, that was the hottest thing ever._

Maybe it was all for the better. I was a free man now, time to start living like one.

When the current band finished their last set, the crowd slowly started dispersing to get more drinks and peruse the merchandise tables. I grabbed my phone from my pocket to find I had missed several calls and texts from Bella.

 **  
_-Where the hell are you? I thought the plan was to stick together?-_   
**

**  
_-Why won't you answer your damn phone?-_   
**

**  
_-Ok, Edward, whatever.-_   
**

I huffed. She never did learn patience and, fuck! We're at a loud fucking concert for Christ sakes! I quickly opened a new text and replied to her.

 **-Fuck, sis, calm down. Where are you? My phone was on silent.-**

While I waited for her to reply, I turned my phone on vibrate and stuck it in my pocket. Truth was I just wanted to be alone for a bit. I understood why she was doing this, but shit, a guy can only take so much! He needs time to "brood".  My phone began vibrating and I snatched it out.

 **  
_-I'm in the VIP area. I was trying to get you in, but you disappeared.-_   
**

**-Sorry, I was lost in thought and wandered off, stopped to watch Nightingale and got...distracted.-**

At that thought, I looked down at my crotch, and ran my hand over my face and through my hair, chuckling. I couldn't fucking believe I just got head from a fucking stranger. Thinking about it had my dick hardening again, and I reached down to adjust it, hissing because it was fucking sensitive from the amazing head I'd just received.

I felt slightly disgusted with myself.

I suddenly got that creepy-crawly feeling that someone was watching me. I put my phone back in my pocket and began walking around, trying to shake the feeling. The crowd was starting to head toward the stage for the second to last act and I stayed on the outskirts. I didn't want to get sucked in again, just in case Bella left the VIP. I doubt she would though. 

As the next band started playing, I felt the eyes again and scanned around me, finding nothing. I wove myself through the sweaty jungle towards the wall of the theatre, the hairs on my arms standing on end. I must be close to whatever is following me.

Suddenly, the crowd shifted and my eyes locked with two of the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, thickly lined in perfectly smudged black shadow and glitter. Atop their head was a silver top hat, adorned with long peacock feathers.  My eyes trailed down to the luscious and plump lips that were in a perfect pout, one corner turned up in a smirk.  As I assessed the amazing body, I went rigid when my eyes caught something that shouldn't be there on a body of this perfection.

 _Oh, for the love of all that's holy._

It was male.

And he was gorgeous.

I looked up in shock to see him still staring at me. He pushed from the wall and started making his way in my direction, his gait more of a saunter in his black knee-high platforms over tight dark purple snake-skin pants. His black coat had peacock feathers for a collar that came up around his top hat.

 _What was that saying, "Dressed to kill?"_

I was fucked.

I barely had any time to react before he was on me, his lips crashing with mine as he snaked his hand through my hair. His tongue parted my mouth and mingled with my own and for a few seconds I found myself lost in the kiss. He smelled like sage and sex -- it was intoxicating.

After a moment he broke the kiss and looked into my eyes, both of us breathing hard and I waited for my mind to clear. My thoughts were in utter chaos. I didn't kiss guys. Everyone knew that Edward Cullen loved pussy almost more than his Volvo. Didn't I?

 _Did you enjoy it?_

I thought back to the kiss, licking my lips at the memory. I could taste strawberry lip-gloss, likely from his lips and I dropped my gaze to them. I had to admit it was an amazing kiss.

He continued to stare at me over the few seconds this was going through my brain, before interrupting my train of thought.

"I saw you and that girl during the last act." His voice was like smooth honey running over my body and causing strange stirrings within me. "It was one of the most erotic things I've ever fucking witnessed."

Before I could respond his lips crashed back into mine, his tongue massaging my mouth and I moaned in spite of myself. The fact that someone had witnessed it turned me on and I felt my already sensitive dick hardening at the thought of him watching. I felt his had move down my body to the small of my back, pulling me in and I once again found myself lost in the kiss. My hands clenched onto his coat and I heard him moan.

I, Edward fucking Cullen, I did this to a guy. That revelation alone made me realize that I did like it.

Maybe I always had. I thought back through the years reliving how I always made sure I looked perfect, was ahead of fashion, and never wore the wrong things together. I used to chalk it up to my mom always watching those fashion shows, but maybe not.

I decided to quit thinking and just be in the moment--let the chips fall where they may and worry about it later. After a few minutes he pulled away again, winking as he grabbed my hand and led me through the riotous crowd that was rocking out to the current band. I could see a small mosh pit in the center and thanked the heavens I wasn't there anymore.

We stopped in front of the stage before he leaned close. "I want you to stay right here, gorgeous. I'll be right back." He slapped my ass as he walked away and I couldn't stop the groan from escaping my lips.

The band on stage finished out their set and I wondered where he went, though I tried to convince myself that it was none of my concern, but it was fruitless. I didn't even know his name and he'd already mind-fucked me and turned my entire world upside down.

The roadies quickly changed the stage and brought the last bands' equipment on and set it up, testing each instruments tuning. After a few moments the lights turned completely off leaving everyone in the dark. A few people screamed from the sudden darkness and I could hear hushed murmurs around me.

 _What was going on?_

I knew there was supposed to be one final band, but no one knew who it was. The programme had said something about a surprise performance. After a beat, we could hear faint noises coming from the speakers, growing slowly into an ethereal frenzy as the stage became backlit in a rich purple reflecting off the smoke coming from machines in the wings. It was eerie to say the least. There were only four people on stage dressed in simple-yet-elaborate outfits seeming almost in a trance by their music.

 _Who were these guys?_

"You haunt me like a silent kiss...." A haunting male voice came slowly from the speakers, every word sounding painful and heartbreaking as he drew them out.

"Thoughts pervading my mind--my heart..." He kept singing and the band started to move around as if hypnotized, turning to face the right side of the stage. A faint spotlight illuminated the dark curtain and started flickering, adding to the eerie feeling of the performance.

"Hunger growls from within..." the voice was barely a whisper, sending chills down my spine. There was something vaguely familiar about that voice that made my hair stand on its end. 

"Insatiable...for...so...long ..." There was movement in the spotlight before someone stepped out with their back facing the audience. The costume was amazing, a black velvet floor-length cape adorned with rhinestones and a gothic style letter "A" in the middle of his shoulder blades. His hair was in a messy styled Mohawk that reflected the light filtering to the stage. The cape rustled a bit before he whipped around and the crowd gasped. 

No fucking way.

It was _him_ , and not just any "him." It was the guy who'd completely shattered my belief in who I was.

He was staring deeply in my eyes as he started singing again and I felt my dick hardening at the intimacy of it. I heard frantic whisperings about the long lost deity from the first bands performance. We thought he'd died years ago from a freak accident on stage.

But it was clear that wasn't the case, for here he was and I had just been making out with him moments before. How had I not realized? My phone started buzzing in my pocket, but I ignored it, I was too entranced by this creature on the stage.

As the song came to a close and his lilting voice faded out the crowd went insane.

"Thank you, everyone for that gracious welcome!" He chuckled before strutting towards center stage in his boots, the now blue skin-tight leather pants hugging his cock, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"It's been quite a while since I've sung for you, hasn't it, my lovelies? Well I'm glad to say I'm back, it's been way too long." He smirked. "But I'll let my music do the talking for how I feel being here again. I've learned that Music is what feelings sound like."

The band began to vamp an intro as he cut his eyes to me, his smirk growing wider. "I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, someone I've just met in fact." He walked over to stand in front of me and held his hand out. I stared at it before looking up at him, shock evident in my features. "Come here, love."

I grabbed his hand and leapt on stage, the crowd gasping once more and I turned to look at him. I was in shock.

"What's your name, glitterbaby?" He asked, taking his microphone and holding it to my mouth.

My eyes widened in shock and he quirked an eyebrow, chuckling. I realized he expected me to answer and I stammered my name out, "E-Edward."

He laughed, placing his arm around my shoulders and mimicked me. "Well, E-Edward, it's nice to meet you." He grabbed the back of my head and pulled my face to his, kissing me deeply in front of everyone. The exhibitionism of the kiss made me groan in pleasure and I grabbed onto his arms and kissed him back. The crowd erupted in chaos, whooping and cheering us on.

After what felt like hours, he pulled away and nipped my bottom lip, before bringing the microphone back to his lips. He turned to face the audience and pulled me close. "Well if you're new to the scene, or just stumbled in, my name is Adam, Adam Lambert, and I'm here for your entertainment!"


	2. I Kissed a Boy and I Liked It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of SM's characters. This story is not appropriate for all audiences, as it includes sexual content and some if it being male/male. If that is uncomfortable for you, I apologize, but please step away. Thank you. Also, as much as I would love it, I do not own Adam Lambert nor do I know him personally or how he acts in real life. This is just my wild imagination at play!

 

 _“I kissed a boy and I liked it  
The taste of his cherry chapstick  
I kissed a boy just to try it  
I hope my girlfriend don't mind it_

Why the fuck was I hearing that damn Katy Perry song in my sleep? I groaned and rolled over, covering my head with my pillow.

 _It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it  
I liked it”_

Wait… I thought it was “I kissed a _girl_ …” not I kissed a _boy_. And that’s not Katy sing-- fucking Bella. I felt the pillow lift from my head.

“Go away…” I half mumbled, half growled, as I pulled the pillow back over my face.

I heard a hoarse chuckle. “Wake up, _Glitter Baby_.”

My eyes popped open and then shut as tightly as they could.

 _Nonononononono._

I couldn’t face it. I couldn’t face _her_. I hadn’t even been able to process it myself, yet.

I heard her sigh. “Edward, c’mon, it’s just me.” Her voice was rough, like she’d been screaming.

 _Or doing god knows what else._

I groaned and lifted the pillow ever so slightly to find Bella sitting on the edge of my bed looking like she’d just gotten home. Her hair was a fucking mess and her makeup was smudged, clothes having seen better days.

“Hey, sis, you look like hell.” I smirked.

She laughed mockingly. “And you look like a fucking zombie, jackass. Jesus, I just got home, alright?”

 _Totally fucking called it._

“I’m not going to ask, so dont tell me. Don’t wanna know about your sexual escapades with Joe Schmoe from Whatever Band that played last night.” I sat up against the head board, wincing from the friction against my dick.

 _That was some great fucking head._

She snorted. “Right, Eddie, don’t give me any shit about sexual escapades with anyone from a band.” She hit me in the shoulder, “hey, I’m talkin to you. You have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Fuck, sis! What was that for?” I was still fucking tired; there was no call for that.

 “Yeah well, I’m serious. What the fuck _was_ that last night? You just got over a bad break-up with Tanya, and you start making out with men? I mean that was fucking Adam Lambert for Christ sakes!! Not just any regular guy!” She was near hysterics; I could tell she was slightly jealous, but mostly incredulous.

It was only fair, I didn’t understand it myself. How the hell did she expect me to explain it? “I have no fucking clue, Bells… It just happened.”

She scoffed. “Yeah, it just happened… with a _guy._ What got into you?”

I laughed at the absurdity of her question. As if _I_ would just have the impulse to do that. “Me? Sis, I didn’t find him, he found me and was on me before I could register what the hell was going on. He’d found me in the crowd after Nightingale.”

Her eyes were as wide as saucers. “You mean to tell me, that he came on to _you?”_

“I guess so… I didn’t see him making out with anybody else.” I wasn’t in the mood for this at all.

 “What was it like?” She giggled, sounding like an immature school girl.

I groaned, trying not to remember how amazing it was. I was _not_ going to admit that to her, I’d never hear the end of it. “It was alright, I guess. Not like I have any _other_ guys to compare it with. You know I’m a woman man.”

 _Not anymore._

Shut the fuck up.

She let out a loud guffaw. “Yeah right, Eddie, you can’t lie to me. I could see it when you were on stage, you kissed him back.”

I went slack-jawed and immediately tried to deny it, everything coming out in a jumbled mess. “No-no, sis, you’ve got it wrong, you see... it was all acting...”

She gave me the look saying she wasn’t buying any of my shit. “Right, and I’m the Queen of Sheba. But, whatever, bro. I’m not gonna push it…at least not _now._ We have bigger fish to fry, more than your _questionable sexuality_.” She threw the local newspaper at me. “We’re gonna have to try and keep _that_ for reaching mom and dad.”

I stared at the front page of the _San Francisco Chronicle_ in shock. There, in huge capital letters, it said.

 **_Long Lost Rock Icon Picks SF Local As Next Boy-Toy_ **

Accompanying the title, was an unforgiving picture of me onstage locking lips with the rock icon himself. She was right, I _was_ kissing him back. What was wrong with me? My phone started ringing with alerts, breaking my reverie.

She snorted. “And so it begins.”

I glared at her and reached for my phone. So far it showed five messages.

Emmett: “Dude, wtf? What is this shit they’re showing on the news?”

Rose: “Figures. I knew it was only a matter of time.”

Alice: “Um, Edward? Please explain.”

Jasper: “Hey, Ed... uhh… I just saw todays newspaper and there was a photo of you playing tonsil hockey with that rock star… what’s that about?”

The last one was from Tanya. This couldn’t be good no matter what the situation.

“Is this why you broke up with me, Eddie? Because you’re **_gay_**?! What the hell?!?!?!”

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, banging on the headboard. Great. Just great. I felt Bella take the phone from my hands and heard the familiar clicking of buttons.

“Wow, what assholes. Jump the fucking gun, much?” She threw it back onto my bed before patting my arm and pulling me up. “C’mon, let’s get you showered and ready for damage control. You’re gonna need to tell me what happened after I left last night, because one, I’m morbidly curious and two, I wanna help you. “

I groaned. I didn’t wanna hash it out yet, so I tried the ‘I forgot’ tactic. “Sis, I barely remem—“

“Not buying, now go shower.” She shoved me toward my bathroom and I trudged inside and looked in the mirror.

What. The. Fuck.

I had a hickie on one side of my neck and my lower lip was slightly swollen. I shuddered, unable to believe what had transpired the night before and quickly stripped and hopped into the shower.

 _"Well if you're new to the scene, or just stumbled in, my name is Adam, Adam Lambert, and I'm here for your entertainment!"_

 _The crowd cheered and he leaned in to whisper in my ear. “Ok babyboy, you can go back down.” He laughed and slapped my ass, jolting me back to reality. I stumbled off stage and stood directly in front of him, the people surrounding me giving me congratulatory pats on my back and whooping._

 _The band began rocking out the intro for the next song, and he—Adam— started to strut around the stage, joined by back up dancers. He was staring me down, the words grabbing ahold of my soul. I was prisoner to his will._

 _And I was completely turned on._

 **_Moon shine on the bayou_ **

**_Love shrine break the taboo_ **

**_I wanna know what's in your potion_ **

**_Bound by total devotion_ **

**_I was lookin' for love all over_ **

**_You're the hunter and I'm your prey_ **

**_Now i'm lost in a love hangover_ **

**_I try to leave but I have to stay_ **

_His voice was so hypnotic, the lyrics speaking true to my current situation with this…creature._

 **_'Cause the voodoo that you do_ **

**_Is all that you can do_ **

**_To make me into your fool_ **

**_'Cause when you do the voodoo_ **

**_I'm just like a doll_ **

**_That the pins keep pushing into_ **

_As he continued his set, I became aware of a few things that worried me a little. One, I was attracted to a male. Two, he was attracted to me, and was clearly homosexual, of which I was not._

 **_That’s debatable._ **

_I sighed, accepting that fact. It was indeed debatable at this point, but either way **he** was attracted to me. But was it me, or my body?_

 _How could it be me, he barely knows me._

 _I shook my head._

 **_Fuck it._ **

_I’d worry about that shit later, I’d come here to enjoy a damn concert and fuck anyone to change that._

 **_He’d like to fuck you._ **

**_Shut the fuck up._ **

_Damn it if that thought didn’t turn me on._

 _I had to look away, his gyrating on stage was definitely giving me a raging hard-on. Not to mention when he kissed—no tongued his bassists mouth._

 **_Breathe, Edward, just breathe._ **

_I gripped onto the edge of the stage and shook my head to steady myself before looking back up at him. He finished his set with a bang, before walking over towards me again and holding out his hand. I hesitated again, before he laughed and pulled me up._

 _“All of this…” he purred, turning his head from me, towards the audience. “All of this is for you. Only you.” He pulled me hard against him and I felt his lips upon me once more and I felt…_

 _No I wasn’t going to admit it, I wasn’t thinking correctly. This was an adrenaline rush, that’s all._

 **_You wish, bud._ **

_I guess my subconscious had decided to play with me._

 _Awesome._

 _The stage went completely dark and I became instantly more aware of him holding me close, our lips never leaving contact. He chuckled and pulled away and I noticed my hands had found themselves tangled in his hair._

 _He licked his lips. “Come with me.”_

 _I did a double take. “Uh…what?”_

 _He couldn’t have meant…_

 _“No, baby, I meant to the after party I’m holding!” He tugged me off stage as the noises from the crowd came back into focus. They were going insane._

 _So was I._

 _“Alright, I guess.” I didn’t really have a choice at that point._

 _He led me through the backstage throng, the previous bands still hanging around and partying. A few fan-boys and girls tried to grab Adam’s attention, but he fended them off. I was still in a daze; I couldn’t really believe anything that was happening. Somewhere in my peripherals I think I saw Bella, but I couldn’t be sure, it was just a tangle of brunette hair, arms, legs and tongues._

 _Finally we came to a door and he shoved it open, pulling me into the dark alley behind the venue. A safety light was flickering ominously as he shoved me against the rough brick wall and resumed our “session.”_

 _He tasted so fucking good; I couldn’t help the moan escape my mouth as our tongues met. My hands began roaming on their own accord, gripping his shirt tightly to pull him closer to me. His hands grabbed my hips roughly and started running up my sides over my shirt._

 _He broke the kiss to gasp for air and I nibbled along his exposed neck, the sweat lingering there tasting like the best syrup on the planet._

 **_I wonder what his—_ **

_I groaned, I shouldn’t be thinking that._

 **_Again, shut. Up._ **

_“God, Edward…” he moaned, tilting his head back, before coming back down to lock eyes with me. They were smoldering. A smirk started forming on his face._

 _Fuck. Me._

 _Something he’d said earlier tugged at my memory. “I thought…” I struggled between pants, “I thought there was a party.”_

 _He giggled, actually fucking giggled. “There is, Glitter Baby.” He bit his lip as his eyes dragged slowly up and down my body, before snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me with him down the alley._

 _We came out on Polk Street, and turned right heading toward Broadway, when a car door opened and a man got out of the car, bowing to Adam._

 _Whoa._

 _“Here you are, sir, all ready for you.” The man said._

 _“Thanks, Mark, you rock!” Adam exclaimed before shoving me in the passenger seat and walking around to get in behind the wheel and starting the car. “Ever been to a gay bar, Eddie?”_

 _Wha….._

 _“No?” It came out more like a question._

 _He chuckled. “I can tell you’re new to this, baby boy, it’s ok.” He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. “You’re just so delicious, I can’t help myself.”_

 _“I uhh….” I really had nothing to say to that._

 _He turned to look at me briefly before refocusing on the road and laughing. “You’re a man of few words, eh?”_

 _“No, I just don’t know what to say. You’re right, I’m **very** new to this scene.” There, I said it._

 **_Where’d that bravery come from?_ **

_“Well let me acquaint you.” The lust was in his voice as his hand moved from mine to my thigh. My breath caught in my throat as it inched higher and higher, anxious for what he’d do next. I was rock hard, so hard I’m sure I could break glass._

 **_Please, please, please, no, no, no!_ **

_Thankfully he pulled into spot on the street and got out, squeezing my thigh before leaving. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and got out._

 _I needed a drink and soon._

 _“Come on, Edward, let’s get you loosened up.” He leaned in to whisper, “You don’t have to look so nervous, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He winked and led the way past the bouncer and towards the bar._

 _The party was well underway; it looked like the entire band was there as well as a few hundred fans all decked out in their glam finest and lots of glitter. I felt hugely underdressed and made up._

 **_Oh god I’m at a gay bar._ **

_We reached the bar and I immediately ordered a double shot of Tequila. The music in the club was loud and upbeat, sounded like a newer version of disco._

 _“Five bucks, baby.” The bartender said, his short hair spiked in an odd disarray and coloured like the rainbow._

 _“Put it on my tab, Georgie.” I felt Adam put his arm around me and pull me close._

 _Georgie smiled and nodded. “Sure thing, honey.”_

 _I closed my eyes. What the hell was I gonna do? I downed the double, wincing as it burned going down, but instantly welcoming the effects._

 _Perfect._

 _“Hey, can I get another?” I asked Georgie._

 _He nodded and started pouring another._

 _“You ok, baby?” I heard Adam purr, turning me to face him. “You don’t look so hot.”_

 _I shrugged. What was I supposed to say? I didn’t know what I was feeling._

 _“I just need a strong drink, that’s all.” I downed it as soon as it was placed in front of me._

 _There we go._

 _He frowned, and took my hand once more, pulling me towards a secluded part of the club and sat me down. He sighed as he sat next to me. “You wanna talk about it, sugar?”_

 _Adam fucking Lambert wanted to talk about my problems? Didn’t he have better things to do? “No, I’m fine.” I tried to smile._

 _His hand ran up my arm and hooked behind my neck, pulling me closer until we were nose to nose. “Then let’s just clear your mind.”_

 _Our close proximity was starting to do strange things to me and I found myself leaning into him, our lips touching softly before he deepened the kiss. God he was so good, I couldn’t think about anything else but him._

 _I moaned as he ran his hands down my chest, pulling on my nipples through my shirt. I dug my fingers into his thighs, wanting to get closer to him. It was unbelievable how his kisses affected me this way. I broke away for air and he continued down my jaw, nibbling on my skin and sucking on my neck. I could feel myself getting hard._

 _Fuck._

 _“Adam!” Someone called from nearby._

 _He broke the kiss, breathing heavily and turned towards the voice. “Tommy!!! What’s goin on, kitty?” He smirked, and beckoned this Tommy guy over. I recognized him instantly as the blonde bass player in his band._

 _Damnit._

 _“Some chick wants to interview you; you’d better go check it out.” Tommy smirked back and winked at me. “Who’s this pretty boy?”_

 _Adam stood up and turned his head to me. “Oh, that’s Eddie. Found him at the concert tonight, isn’t he delicious?”_

 _“How would I know, man? I like girls.” Tommy nodded at me and lightly punched Adam in the shoulder._

 _“Right, dude, keep tellin’ yourself that.” Adam snickered. “I’ll be right back, lovey.” He said to me, before slinking off through the crowd followed by a disgruntled Tommy grumbling ‘I’m not gay’._

 _Shit, now I’m **alone** in a gay bar._

 _I checked my phone and showed that it was after one in the morning._

 _Ugh, I’d been out the night before too, breaking it off with Tanya. I figured Adam would forget about me anyway and decided to sneak out to catch a cab home. I needed sleep._

 _“Hey, Eddie, where ya goin?” I recognized Tommy’s voice and whipped around like I was caught doing something wrong._

 _“Uhh, I need to get home, I didn’t realize how late it was.” I scratched the back of my head nervously._

 _He frowned—no, pouted—before nodding. “Alright kid, I’ll let Adam know. He’ll be one sad little puppy.” He slapped my shoulder and stalked off._

 _Weird._

I was brought out of my reverie by a knock on the bathroom door. “Edward, you ok in there? Been in there for a while.”

“Yeah, sis, I’m fine.” I noticed the water was starting to turn cold and hurried the rest of my shower up.

Once I was dressed, I walked out to the kitchen for something to eat and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

“Ouch, that looks like it hurts.” Bella jabbed the hickie on my neck, snickering. It actually did hurt, as a matter of fact.

I flinched away, “Fuck, sis! Yeah, it actually does, fuck off!” She started laughing harder knowing _exactly_ what it was and I blushed slightly.

“Was he any good?” she asked.

I could do nothing but gape at her, after choking on my milk. “How should I know? We only made out.” Oh god, saying it out loud solidified that it had actually happened. I rubbed my face in frustration and gave her my ‘I’m serious so don’t fuck with me’ look. “Seriously, nothing major happened!”

“Nothing major? Oh, so you just go out on a regular basis swapping saliva with other men?” She was having too much fun with this conversation and it only served to make me pissed off and defensive. It didn’t help me any.

“No, I don’t, but I didn’t screw him either!” She had the audacity to look shocked that I’d gone there. “Ok, sis, whatever. Think what you want, I’m goin to watch tv.”

I walked in and flopped on the leather couch. I turned on the tv and saw it was one of those stupid girlie talk shows, but before I could change it, i heard the tail end of a word that sounded like “bert”.

“Wait, what was that?” Bella came screaming in from the kitchen where I’d left her. “Don’t change it!”

I groaned as she stole the remote out of my hand to rewind the DVR and play it back.

“Next on The Talk, we have the talented and extremely gorgeous Adam Lambert!” Sharon Osbourne squealed.

My eyes went wide and my mouth blurted before I could filter. “Think he’ll talk about me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I wish I was Edward, right now. But he’s a little fan-slut now *cackles*
> 
> Anyway, whatcha think???


	3. If I Had You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!!! Here's ch 3 and I have to say I had TONS of fun writing this. I’m really enjoying writing this story, it’s just fun and campy!!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> Edward's Outfit for this chapter: http://bit.ly/hb7Sr2
> 
> Bella's outfit for this chapter: http://bit.ly/f7dLLQ
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of SM's characters. This story is not appropriate for all audiences, as it includes sexual content and some of it being male/male. If that is uncomfortable for you, I apologize, but please step away. Thank you. Also, as much as I would love it, I do not own Adam Lambert, nor do I know him personally or how he acts in real life. This is just my wild imagination at play!

 

I sat there watching the commercials, trying to hide my increasing excitement. It was    
ridiculous that I should be getting excited over this guy. 

Right?

I looked up to see Bella looking at me with an incredulous look on her face, before she burst out laughing. “God, bro, you’ve got it bad!”

I frowned. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Think he’ll talk about me?” She mocked. “You’re like a little fan-boy, salivating at the TV waiting for him to come on.” She kept laughing.

Oh no, I actually said that out loud? Fuck me to hell. “No I don’t ‘have it bad’.” I air quoted. “I was just curious.”

“Riiiiiight, Ed. And you’re blushing now, because?” She smirked, she knew she had me.

“Fuck you, Bells.” I pouted

Just then, the show came back on and the hosts were all frantic and excited for their next guest. 

Holly Robinson Peete addressed the audience and cameras. "Welcome back to the show! Just before the break, we told you that we had a very special guest coming on the show, today! He was runner up on American Idol in season eight, but now he's a Rock and Fashion icon, kicking off his brand new Glam Nation Tour tonight with a bang! So, without further ado, let's bring out the handsome and talented, Adam Lambert!"

I had to calm myself or else Bella would have a field day, but as soon as he walked on in all his glory, I swooned. 

I fucking swooned.

“Got. It. Bad.” I heard Bella whisper.

I shot her a glare, before focusing on the screen.

The ladies scrambled and sat him down on the couch between the four of them. 

“Wow, thanks ladies for that amazing welcome.” Adam chuckled, winking at the camera. “Mmm someone here smells delicious.” He leaned over and sniffed Sharon, who then shivered. His jet black hair was beautiful, combed back off his face in a very retro look, aside from the fact he was wearing eyeliner. He was dressed in distressed dark jeans over black leather biker boots and a David Bowie tshirt, leather fingerless gloves, black nail polish and many rings adorned his hands matching the array of necklaces he had on. Much different from the night before.

Damn, when is he  not hot?

Once the screaming horde of fans quieted down a bit, Holly turned to him and smirked. "So Adam, looks like you've been living the dream."

"Yes I have! You know, this whole thing has been a dream of mine since I was very young, watching all my favorite stars live and on TV. I remember turning to my mom and saying 'Mom, that's what I wanna do when I grow up'!" He laughed, as he retold the memory and my heart melted.

Everyone on TV 'awwwwed', no doubt visualizing a young Adam. "Now, you started out in theatre, right?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, yes I did, my parents threw me into theatre to use up all the extra energy I had and I just fell in love. It was a downward spiral from then on." He chuckled.

"In a good way, though." Sharon piped up, laughing.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, always in a good way." He purred.

Sara Gilbert chimed in then, holding up a piece of black card stock, no doubt with a picture or something on it, to her chest. "So, we have a few questions to ask you, Adam. Last night you had a show in San Francisco, right? Sort of like a 'Hello world, I'm here' type of thing?"

He squinched up his face, laughing. "Yeah, sort of. I had been doing a lot of underground rock and cabaret performances over the years, and I needed to come out with a bang. That little music festival was just the tip of the ice berg."

"Well you definitely  came out with a bang, Adam." Leah said, earning raised eyebrows and laughter from everyone.

"Which is why we wanted to ask you this." Sara flipped the card around to reveal the same picture Bella had shown me from the paper earlier and we both gasped, looking at each other in shock. "Who's this pretty boy seen with you locking lips on stage? Is he your new love interest?"

Adam choked for just a second, before smirking. "Oh, that? He was just some hot thing I met during the show, and decided to have some fun. It was all part of an act, for the show, you know, shock factor and all." He winked at the camera, and the crowed screamed. "And no, there's no interest right now, I really have no time for that, what with the kick off of my tour and other things."

So it was  nothing to him, just shock factor for the show? What the fuck? I'm sitting here questioning my sexuality after making out with him for most of the night and it was  nothing?

To say I was pissed would be a major understatement. My heart was hurting.

"Well, I'm sure the millions of fans out there will be glad to hear you're still a free man!" Julie laughed. "I hear you have another concert slated for SF again tonight?"

He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and my heart broke. "I bet they will. And yeah, I'll be at the Warfield to kick off the tour! I'm super excited!"

"And we'll be back with more Adam Lambert after the break!"

I clicked it off the TV and sat there glaring at the black screen for what seemed like ages before Bella broke the silence, plopping down next to me. "You ok?"

I turned to look at her and didn't say a word.

"I didn't think so." She wrapped her arm around me. "Well there's only one thing to be done." An evil glint shone in her eye.

I quirked an eyebrow. "What could possibly be done to make me feel any better, Bells?"

"We're goin' to that concert tonight dressed to break hearts and take names. You're going to show him that it meant more to you and wasn’t just 'for the show'." She got up and started pacing the living room. "Ok, we'll need amazing outfits, so that means boots, pants…leather pants, jewelry…." She was mostly talking to herself.

"Whoa, whoa, sis, what the hell are you talking about?" This was ridiculous.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at me. "Are you serious? We're getting your man back!"

"What's it matter to you? I'd never seen her act with such fervor before. And on top of it all, he wasn't  mine by any means.

Oh how I wished.

She crossed her arms and gave me that 'you're-full-of-shit' look. "Because I haven't seen you happy in a long fucking time, Edward, and when I saw your reactions to Adam both on stage and here at home, you're in love."

In love?

How the hell could I possibly be in love after just one night?

Maybe I'm just lusting after him.

I shuddered. This was starting to weird me out just a bit, but as I thought back to the night before, I realized how  natural it had felt being with him. There was  definitely chemistry, and by the way my cock, and heart, felt by the mere thought of him…I realized I wanted him.

But did I love him?

She went back into her planning mode and left the room, leaving me not knowing what to do with myself. I looked at the clock and it said eleven in the morning.

What the fuck?

Oh well, more time to plan.

Just that thought had me strutting to my room with a huge smile on my face.

Yep, I had it bad, yet I couldn't seem to care. Bella was right, it was time for me to be happy, and if that was with a man, then so be it.

*fye*

  
Approximately two hours later, Bella came storming into my room carrying a load of miscellaneous things and dumped it on my bed. Her hair was flying all over the place and her brow furrowed. "Sis, have you slept yet?"

She looked incredulous. "You've got to be kidding me, Eddie." She scoffed. "I've got more important things to do than  sleep !" She rolled her eyes and immersed herself in the pile and pulled out a pair of pants, throwing them at me. "Here, try these on."

I looked at them and nearly had a heart attack. They were her black leather skinny pants. "No way in hell I'll fit into these, Bells!"

"Edward, you and I have the same body shape and height, so go try them on!" Damnit, leave it to a girl to know this shit. I sulked into my bathroom and quickly tried them on.

Well I'll be damned, they  did fit.

Fuck.

I opened the door and walked out to show Bella and look in the mirror. Damn they made my crotch look huge.

Nice.

"Wow, bro, those look better on you, than me." She stood next to me to look in the mirror.   
"Uhh, thanks?" I didn't know if I should be appalled or ecstatic.

She laughed. "Ok, so, since those fit, try these on top of it." She handed me a black tshirt and a leather studded jacket with spikes all over it.

"Shit, sis, when did you get this? It looks like it cost you a house!" She had a treasure trove of shit in her closet, it was a wonder she knew she had  anything .

"Uhh, Bro, we live in San Francisco. I found it at Aardvark's in the Haight for like a hundred bucks." She scoffed.

Oh, of  course . I rolled my eyes and dropped the stuff to change my shirt. It was a tight fit, but I guess it went with the outfit. That was, until I looked in the mirror. "Madonna? Seriously? Fuck that shit."

"You'll wear it, or I won't give you these." She flashed the tickets she'd printed out.

I gasped like a twelve year old girl. "You got them? Oh my god, sis!" I jumped over to her and tackled her. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

"Oh my god, what are you,  twelve ?" She laughed. "Yes of course I got them! What kind of sister would I be? And they're floor tickets, standing room only, so you need to hurry so we can get in  line for the front row."

My eyes widened and leaped off the bed. "No shit? Ok, lay it on me, sis."

"Do you still have those silver boots mom bought you last year?" She pondered.

"Yeah, you think it'll match?" I frowned.

She nodded. "ok so that's all set, all you need now is jewelry, your hair styled and some makeup."She looked at me, squinting to see what she could do.

"Whoa, no way, sis. No makeup." I backed away, holding my hands up to ward her off.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Really? You know all those bands you listen to? They all wear at  least eyeliner. And your boy, here?" She motioned to the screen of my laptop that had a huge picture of his beautiful face on it. "He wears more than that, so get over it."

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't argue because she was right. And I had to admit that Adam wearing makeup was a huge turn-on. It made him more mysterious.

"Fine, sis, just don't make me look like a drag queen." I walked over and sat down in front of my computer to turn on my music. Bella snorted and I smiled sheepishly as Adam came out loud from my speakers.

So I got my boots on.   
Got the right 'mount of leather   
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner   
And I'm working my strut, But I know it don't matter   
All we need in this world is some love.

"See? He just said 'doin' me up with a black color liner'." She ruffled my hair and I groaned. "I'll be right back, gotta get my supplies."

I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to my computer to create a playlist and then flopped on my bed. I had no idea how she thought this would 'win Adam back'. We were going to be swallowed up in the huge crowd and he probably already had some pretty boy to wait backstage for him. How could he not? He was gorgeous and a rock star, he'd be like the new age Mick Jagger…no, David Bowie.

I shook my head, what was I even talking about?

I heard my phone vibrate with a text message and rooted around in my covers for it, finally finding it under my pillow and flipped it open.

-Baby, please talk to me… I'm sorry I said that, I didn't know what I was thinking. Forgive me?-

Tanya.

Fucking hell, didn't she get it? I'd made it clear I wanted nothing to do with her after walking in on her with my best friend, James. Well, now  ex best friend. No, I couldn't forgive her. I shut the phone and threw it at the door, just as Bella walked through it. Thankfully, it missed her and clattered against the wall.

"What was that all about?" She eyed me skeptically.

I groaned and sat up. "Just Tanya and her bullshit."

She snorted in understanding and sat some stuff down on my desk, plugging in the desk lamp. "Come here, let's get you glammed up."

I trudged over to my chair and sat down, looking up at her nervously. "Please don't overdo it, sis."   
"I won't, you'll see." She opened her makeup case and pulled out a bottle with skin-colored stuff inside.

"What's that?" I asked.

She shook it and opened it, dabbing some on a white sponge-thing she had. "Foundation to make your skin more even toned." She leaned over to me and started applying it to my face. It felt gross, but I couldn't turn back now.

I was in deep, uncharted territory and that scared me a bit.

Once she was done smoothing that over my face, I looked in the mirror she'd brought in.   
Whoa, I looked like a girl…with stubble. I tried not to think about it.

"Ok, close your eyes." She brought a black pencil towards me and I realized it was eyeliner and closed my eyes.

"This is so weird, sis." I couldn't believe I was putting makeup on.

She laughed. "Ya think? I'm putting makeup on my brother and supporting him in getting his man, and all this happened in less than 48 hours. The planets must be aligned or some shit."

I felt her cold fingers tug at my eyelid as she applied the eyeliner and smudged it around. "Look up." She said and I did so, staring at the ceiling to let her apply some to my lower lid.

After she finished smudging it, she grabbed some turquoise powder and, after wetting a brush, dipped it in the powder and started applying it to my eyes and smudging just a bit.

"Hmm…" she thought, "ah, glitter!"

"Glitter, are you serious?" before I could move out of the way, she'd gotten her liquid glitter stuff and pinned me to the chair.

"Yes, I'm serious, now hold still!" She smeared some on my upper lid and temples, down to my cheekbones. "There, now for your hair."

Bella pulled me into my bathroom and sat me on my toilet, grabbing my hair gel and poured some into her hands.  She started messing with my hair, spiking it in places and smoothing it in others until she was satisfied. "Ok, now you can look in the mirror."

I got up and stood in front of the mirror and gaped at my reflection.

I looked…hot.

I smirked and Bella laughed. "Ok, Glitter Baby, put this on your lips and let's go." She handed me some shimmery lip gloss and I quickly applied it and handed it back to her.

I looked at her ensemble, she hadn't changed from the night before--almost like she was going for the trashy Ke$ha look. "You're goin' like that?"

She looked at herself in the mirror. "Yeah, it's not like I'm trying to get anyone's attention tonight. And if I do? Awesome!" She winked and walked out, cleaning her shit from my room.

I walked into my room and put on the leather jacket and silver boots, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked awesome, but something was missing.

As she was leaving she turned to me. "Oh, and I put a couple bracelets and necklaces on your desk, put 'em on."

That's it! "Thanks, sis!" I grabbed the jewelry and put them on and was finally happy with how I looked.

Dressed to kill?

Yes I was.

*fye*

  
Once we had everything we needed and were situated in Bella's old Karmann Ghia, she threw her huge purse on me. "Ok, I know the Warfield's on Market, but tell me the streets I wrote to get there. They should be on a pink sticky note."

I rummaged through the junk in her purse to find the directions. "Bells, you really think they'll let you take your camera in there?"

"Uhh, I'll make them, bro, or I'll stuff it in your jacket." She winked at me, before focusing on turning onto Sunset Boulevard heading towards Lincoln Way and the Golden Gate Park.

I sighed and continued my search, finally locating it attached to a condom, causing her to laugh. "Nice, sis. Here." I peeled it off and stuck it to her steering wheel.

"Can you read it to me, I'm navigating traffic, if you didn't notice." The San Francisco streets were always a bitch to navigate, even for locals.

Damn out-of-towners.

"Uhh, take right on Lincoln, 'till it turns into Frederick Street and then a left on Stanyan and a right on Oak. After that, take a right on Franklin and a left on Market." That seemed like the long way around, but whatever.

She nodded and turned onto Lincoln, while I turned on the radio. The DJ was introducing the new hit song and I dissolved into a nervous stupor, trying to calm myself before we got there.

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need   
Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete   
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy   
Yeah, if I had you   
From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin   
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning   
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis   
What they need in this world is some love   
There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight   
It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it

"Hey, we're here!" Bella shook me from my nap, and I looked up to find us on a different street than I'd imagined.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice was hoarse from sleep.

"McAllister, just a few blocks away from the venue. There's also a line, so hurry up." She got out of the car and started walking.

I groaned and checked my makeup in the mirror, before getting out and jogging to catch up with her. "Thanks for waiting."

"Well if you wanna get up front, you gotta hurry. I told you there's a line!" She huffed and sped up her pace.

Goddamn!

When we finally got to the line, we saw that it wasn't as bad as she'd made it out to be.

Thank god.

Looking around at the gathered fans, I saw a myriad of different people from Drag Queens and older women, to young girls and gay boys. It was quite diverse.

"Wow, look at that one, Eddie." Bella quickly pointed at this Drag Queen dressed in hot pink lamé leggings with clear, five inch platforms and a bright purple lamé tank top. Her hair was poofed all around her face and her makeup was loud.

Yikes.

"Well, I look normal compared to that, thanks, sis." I nudged her and she laughed.

"I told you to trust me." She shook her head and continued crowd watching.

I looked at my watch and groaned. We'd have to wait four more hours till the doors opened, and god knows how much longer after that because he had two opening acts.

Just fabulous.

I decided to take note from the rest of the gathered fans and sat down where I was, to wait. My nerves were at the back of my mind, but I couldn't stop myself from wondering what would happen if I  did  meet Adam again.

Before I knew it, Bella was kicking me out of my daydreams. "Dude, get up, they're opening the doors!"

I scrambled to my feet, sore from staying in the same place for the last four hours and looked around excitedly. "Did you remember the tickets?"

"Of  course I remembered the tickets." She scoffed, handing me mine. "Here's yours, oh and hide my camera too." She handed me her camera and I hid it in my jacket.

"Thanks, sis." I replied gratefully.

Once we were safely through security, Bella grabbed my hand and we ran, pushing people out of the way, to get to the front of the stage. Looking around us, it finally hit me.

We were actually here! And I noticed we were dead center, there was no way he would miss me.

This had better work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that makeup scene? Damn, I'd like that made into a mini movie, plz. Someone tell Robsten to get on it ;)
> 
> Here's the Warfield Adam Lambert marquee (I was there, last summer, at the second concert. OMG amazing.): http://bit.ly/fbspZl
> 
> Note, I make reference to Ke$ha in this chap, with a very rude statement. I don't mean to offend readers out there if you happen to like her. It's just how I'd feel Edward would think about her. Granted, I'm not a huge fan of her, but I'm not trying to press my agenda on you. Her music is dancy, that's all I like. ;) Just please, no flame reviews about "omg I can't believe you wrote that". Keep it to yourself. It's only a story anyway.
> 
> So if that didn't scare you away, come join me on Twitter : xGlitterBabyx
> 
> I promise I won't bite. Hard. ;)


	4. Into the Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back!!! I hope this story is entertaining you, as much as it is me!!!!!! And I swear, my Glambert Concert experience helped with this chapter… *giggles like a maniac on glitter* you’ll see why!!!!

Oh my God, this was absolute torture! The opening acts had finally finished half an hour ago, but we were still waiting for Adam to come out and the crowd was going absolutely insane.

Personally, I was hyperventilating.

"Sis, what if he cancels or something?" I looked at her in panic.

She snorted. "I'm sure he's just building up the suspense."

“What if something went wrong? Maybe he’s sick?” I was really starting to freak out, and in my mind I reminded myself of the pre-teens waiting for NSYNC to show up after a concert.

I needed to find my man card, this was ridiculous.

Finally, the lights dimmed and rhythmical electric noise came from the speakers, joined by a techno-mixed version of For Your Entertainment that was quite catchy. Smoke began to fill the stage and move out into the crowd, creating an eerie atmosphere. If the crowd was going insane before, we were crazed by now. We heard bass notes coming from offstage, teasing us, the music whipping us into a frenzy as we waited for the moment he would come onstage.

Finally the music faded into ambient noise, before said bass player slid the notes into the opening of a song. It was one I'd heard from the night before; Voodoo. Adam appeared at the top of a set of stairs, directly in the center of the stage, backlit by a moon in the clouds. He was dressed in black leather flares over bare feet that laced up the crotch that I wanted to untie with my teeth. His loose black shirt buttoned half-way up and opened in a wide v neck that was covered in rhinestones, exposing his pale chest, and over that, was a purple fringed jacket with a large fur collar. Fingerless leather gloves and a black top hat with a large red calligraphic letter "A" covered in purple fishnet and adorned with large feathers topped off the ensemble.

He was a sight to behold and I was thankful Bella was taking photos; she was an amazing photographer.

Adam’s voice wrapped around me like a boa constrictor, my chest tightening, as I realized just how amazing this creature truly was. He sauntered down the stairs, while his dancers started creeping around the stage as if they were bewitched. Strutting around stage, he cast a spell over his dancers.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him; he really knew how to put on a show.

When the song ended, he walked to the center of the stage. "Hey, San Francisco! How y'all doin' tonight?" The crowd cheered and he laughed and smiled. God his smile was beautiful.

"You know, I have this problem. I just can't find the right…" he paused, before purring, "man, to cure my...ills." He winked seductively and the music pounded in.

 _There he goes_

 _My baby walks so slow_

 _Sexual tic-tac-toe_

 _Yeah, I know we both know_

 _It isn’t time_

 _But would you be m-mine_

Adam grabbed the hair of his bassist, whom I remembered to be Tommy, roughly and full on attacked his mouth. I felt a pang of jealousy, but I remembered from the night before, that Tommy was straight. 

Could have fooled me.

He traipsed down the stage until he was right in front of me, within reaching distance. Bella nudged me and I giggled like a girl because my face was directly in front of his crotch.

I had to fight to not reach out and grab him; it was like his cock was a magnet. Seeing his significantly large member trapped behind the tight laces, had my own stirring and begging for relief.  A second later, he got down on his knees to emphasize the lyrics and snapped his head up right in front of me, his eyes smoldering and burning into my soul. I saw shock and confusion flash across his features for just a second, before he went right back into the song, smirking and grabbing his crotch as if to tease me.

Adam kept working the stage and crowd as the show went on and I couldn't believe some of the things I saw him doing. He really went against the usual grain, pushing the envelope of sexuality and entertainment, but I loved every second of it. He was devastatingly sexy, and boy did he know how to move. And his voice, his voice made me want to cry, it was so beautiful. Every note was hit with precision, his ballads as strong as his up-tempo songs.

I was in heaven.

I looked over to Bells and noticed she was transfixed, a look of wonder on her face. I knew the feeling, and I just _had_ to feel it for the rest of my life.

I wanted, no, _needed_ him back, damnit!

A fast, intense beat started playing, and I recognized it as the one I had playing while Bella applied my makeup earlier. He started grooving to the beat as the band vamped and his beautiful face was scrunched up in the passion of his performance. "We all hot and bothered, yet?" He asked and we all screamed.

I knew I was, screw the rest of them.

 _He. Is. Mine!_

"How about my band? They drivin' you wild?" Again, the crowd screamed. "Let's meet them! On the drums, we have Mr. Longineu Parsons!"

Longineu then went into a ball busting drum solo that blew my mind, he was amazing.

"Oh, yeah! Get it, Longineu!" He giggled. "Next, on the ivories," he looked at her, "wait, are they even ivory? I dunno!" Again, he laughed and I got instantly harder. "Anyway, on the keyboards! Miss Camilla Grey!"

An amazing synth solo came from the speakers, casting a spell over all of us.

"Yeah, Cam! Woo! Next, we have this pretty boy…" He sauntered over to the blonde bass player and draped his arm around him, leaning in to either whisper something or nibble on his ear. It was so intimate and delicious. "My pretty kitty, on bass! Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff!

Tommy rocked us into oblivion, working his bass like a fine woman, or a rock hard cock. He turned around to face Adam, who was right behind him and took a step closer. Adam then grabbed onto his bass while he locked lips with Tommy and began enacting a hand job on the neck of the bass.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

This man would be my undoing.

Adam pulled away and looked at the crowd like he'd forgotten we were there and smirked. "Uh, oh, Tommy…" he purred. "I think they liked the show." He laughed, walking away and Tommy turned to the audience winking and smirking.

I had to grip onto the stage to keep from falling over; I was definitely regretting the leather pants I was wearing.

"And this man, hiding from me in the corner." He laughed and stalked over to the guitarist. "It's ok, Monte, I won't touch yours." Monte ran out laughing and high fived Adam. "Oh, Monte, Monte… On the guitar, my musical director, Monte Pittman!”

Monte stepped closer to us and began wailing on the guitar. I felt my face melting, it was that good.

"Werk it, Monte!" Monte walked back to his spot on stage and Adam stood right in front of me. "So let me share something with you guys. This next song, that they're vamping through right now, is really what this whole show's all about. It's what we've been trying to tell you all night! Pretty much, no matter how much money, fame, success or _sex_ you have in your life… that's all great, but it doesn't mean shit unless you're connected with love!"

The band went into the song and he began singing and I felt moisture on my face.

I was crying.

After he finished the song and thanked everyone, the band rocked off the stage leaving the crowd worked up and hot. My cock was striving for release, but only one person could help me find it.

Bella began yanking on my arm. “C’mon, Edward! Let’s hurry to find their bus, so we can meet them!” I hurriedly followed behind her, pushing the mindless throng away from me. When we finally got outside, we turned in the opposite way of the car and went up the side alley, finding the bus already thronged with people.

“Shit.” I gasped. There was no _way_ I’d get to meet him again!

She huffed in frustration and pulled me along. “You’ve never done meet and greets, have you? It’s every man for himself, you gotta _fight_ to get to the front!” I heard voices over the throng, recognizing Tommy’s , before I saw his tuft of blond hair as Bella shoved me closer towards the front.

“Thanks so much, Tara!” Tommy hugged a stuffed doll that looked like him, before handing it back to the waiting fan and taking a photo with her. He was in a black hoodie with the hood pulled up and his makeup was still on.

He was fucking hot.

“Ooh, think he’s straight?” Bella asked.

I laughed. “I _know_ Tommy’s straight. Single, though, I have no idea.” She pouted before turning back to what was happening.

A couple of the dancers came out and the crowd cheered, making them swarm closer, and magically I was pushed to the gate.

Luck be a gay man tonight.

Tommy began walking towards us, scanning the crowd, and he halted as his eyes locked with mine. “No shit? Eddie?”

I waved and he walked the five steps to where Bells and I were standing. “I’ll be damned, Adam will be very happy to know you’re here.”

I balked. “R-really? I figured he’d forgotten all about—I mean, I saw the interv—“

“Forgotten? Oh for fuck’s sake.” He laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “Adam has a damn good memory, lemme just leave it at that.” He turned around, looking for someone. “Hey, Doug! Go get a pass for me, would ya?” He looked back at us and hastily called, “make that two passes!” An older man nodded and stalked through the stage doors.

Bells, hating to be forgotten, thrust her hand out. “I’m Bella, Edward’s sister.”

He smiled meekly, before shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you, Bella.”

Doug came rushing back, handing Tommy the passes. “Here ya go, Tommy, Adam’s still in the dressing room.” They both rolled their eyes and Doug walked away.

“Here you guys, take these.” He handed us the passes and we hastily put them around our necks, eyes widening in disbelief. The crowd around us cheered and a few whined in jealousy as a security guard opened the gate just wide enough for us to scramble through.

“Ok, so since Adam’s being a queen, you’ll have to wait here… better yet…” he trailed off, thinking, “go on the bus and wait for him there.” He smiled conspiratorially, and ushered us to the opening of the bus, much to the annoyance of the crowd. Before he left us, he hollered into the bus. “Hey, Monte! Two kids are comin’ in, try not to be an ass!” He laughed as he walked away.

“More of an ass than you? That, my friend, is a chall...” Monte trailed off as he caught sight of us fidgeting in the doorway. “Well I’ll be damned, you’re that Eddie kid, right?”

I stammered, intimidated by the guitar player. “U-uh, yeah, that’s me, Edward.” Bella clapped me on the back of the head. “Ow, sis, what the fuck?”

“Stop being a coward, _Eddie_.” She said as she walked towards Monte, holding her hand out. “I’m his sister, Bella.”

He took her hand and nodded, before dropping it and frowning at me. “I dunno how this’ll go over, but, oh well. It’s his own damn fault, anyway.” He scratched the back of his head before plopping down on one of the couches, turning on the TV. “Come sit down, guys, get comfy, Adam’ll be a while.”

We sat down, opposite him and Bella looked at her phone and gasped. “Oh, Edward, I have to leave. Angela has the stomach flu and Ben isn’t in town to take care of her.” She looked at me pitifully, but I sensed a bit of mischief as well.

She was definitely up to something, and it caught Monte’s attention as well. I noticed him watching us from his peripherals.

“How will I get home, Bells?” I glared at her. She was going to leave me here all by myself, with no backup plan if things went south.

 _You’d like to go south on Adam._

Oh for fuck’s sake.

She snorted. “Ever heard of a bus?” She rummaged through her purse and tossed a fifty at me, before getting up. “Monte, it was nice meeting you.”

He got up to be a gentleman and let her out. “Nice meeting you as well, Bella.”

“Bye, Eddie, don’t cause too much trouble.” She winked at me and disappeared out the door.

Monte flopped back down onto the couch and glanced at me. “Your sister is freakin’ weird.”

I scoffed. “She’s just leaving me alone with… the—“

“With Adam, yeah, I caught that.” He laughed, sitting up to face me. “Tommy told me all about last night, as Adam wouldn’t say shit. He was moping around the airport waiting for the flight to LA, and I nearly clocked him. You really did a number on him.”

I gaped at him. Why would Adam be moping over _me?_ His interview this morning certainly buried any romance rumors. Shit, what was I even doing here? He clearly wanted nothing to do with me. “I, uh... I should leave… I shouldn’t be here…” I got up to head towards the door when I heard voices outside the door, Adam thanking his fans.

Monte grabbed my arm and shoved me back down. “You’ll stay put, dude, if you know what’s best for ya.” He gave me a look that clearly said ‘don’t fuck with me’ and I stayed put.

 _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck._

“Hey, Monte, you got that thing I gave you earlier?” Tommy’s voice drifted over the crowd.

Monte laughed. “Yeah, dude, it’s here on the couch.”

Tommy peeked in and winked at me, “good,” before going back outside.

Oh fuck, what was I going to do? He was coming in here any minute, and my body couldn’t decide whether to piss itself or become aroused in anticipation.

“Whoa, dude, breathe a little.” I looked up to find Monte watching me curiously. “Act natural, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

I tried to relax into the couch, but I was just too keyed up.

“Hey, baby-boy, you ok?” I overheard Tommy ask Adam.

A sigh was barely overheard over the din of screaming fans. “Yeah, I’ll… be ok.”

We heard a shuffle of feet and clomping of boots on the bus stairs, before Tommy popped up and began walking towards me, hiding me from the door, and opening the mini fridge to grab a couple of beers, opening one and handing it to me. “You look like you need this.”

I took it and gulped some down, feeling the tingle and warmth all through my body. “Thanks, Tommy.”

He smiled and sat down next to Monte, handing him a beer and taking a swig from his. It was starting to feel pretty good.

Until _he_ spoke again.

“Guys, I need a beer.” We heard him slowly plod up the stairs, before his mop of messy black hair appeared, along with the rest of him and I had to stifle a gasp, nearly choking on my beer.

He was devastatingly beautiful, his makeup slightly smudged from the performance, dressed casually in jeans, flip flops and a grey burnout t-shirt. I felt myself get painfully hard.

“They’re in the fridge, dude,” Monte spoke up, and Adam nodded in exhaustion, making it to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

He still hadn’t noticed me and I hazarded a glance to Tommy, who mouthed ‘just wait’ at me. I glanced back up at Adam taking a swig of his beer; the slow, languid pulls of his throat draining the bottle in one go.

“Jesus, Adam, are you trying to develop liver cancer before thirty?” Tommy scolded him.

Adam finished draining the bottle, chuckling, and proceeded to lick the opening like the head of a cock, before deep throating the entire neck. He began to slurp back off slowly, turning in my direction and fluttering his eyes open, widening in shock as he realized I was sitting there, beer bottle still halfway down his throat.

Monte and Tommy snickered at his reaction and I shifted around to hide the growing bulge in my pants, while still trying to look at ease.

I was anything but.

We continued to stare at each other in stunned silence, as he pulled the bottle from his mouth.

“Well, I’m going to… do something…” Monte stated, as he got up and brushed past Adam to head outside. He flashed Tommy a look, who nodded, before he shut the door.

The silence was crawling on my skin like ants, turning into an awkward “why am I here again?” moment.

Finally Adam broke the silence. “Eddie?” His voice was quiet, in disbelief, and I saw a flicker of hurt there before he straightened up. “What-what are you doing here?”

I could feel Tommy’s gaze on me, almost urging me on. I shrugged. “I live in the Bay Area and heard you were playing the Warfield. I loved your set last night and figured I should come see you again.”

He narrowed his eyes slightly. “Ok, that’s all well and good. But why are you _here_?” He motioned to the bus. That hurt just a little.

 _A little? Denial is a river in Egypt._

Fucking hell.

“I brought him in,” Tommy spoke up. “He and his sister came to the meet and greet out there and I thought it’d be cool—“

Adam shot him a hurtful look, before storming towards the back of the bus and slamming a door behind him.

I hung my head in my hands. “Fuck, why’d I even come here?”

I felt the cushion next to me shift, as an arm wrapped around my shoulders. “Don’t worry, he’ll come around. He’s just… very protective of his heart, he’s been hurt in the past and you leaving last night didn’t help.”

I sighed. “Yeah, but I _saw_ the interview where they asked about me…”

“Adam’s a very good actor, Edward. He has to be. He doesn’t do shit like he did with you last night, that’s not like him. He’d seen something in you, Eddie. He took a chance, and he got hurt. But, he’ll come around. As long as you want it too, that is.” He tightened his arm around me and I leaned my head over onto his shoulder as a tear trailed over my cheek.

“I dunno… I’m so confused because…well, I just broke up with my girlfriend the other day. And then last night happened, which is not me. I don’t see _or_ do guys. Or I didn’t. But ever since I left last night, I’ve been all over the place. It felt…almost natural being with him.” I looked up into Tommy’s face and he nodded.

“I just don’t wanna _not_ try and possibly miss out on something important.” I finished.

He nodded once more. “Then, keep trying. Go back there and talk to him.” He pushed me off the couch towards the back of the bus and I looked at him, terrified. “Just go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *worries bottom lip*
> 
> Think Adam will accept him back? Hard road ahead? Do you think Adam’ll whip Eddie into shape?
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!!!!
> 
> AND find me on Twitter: @xGlitterBabyx
> 
> I don’t bite, say hi!!!


	5. Whatya Want From Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!! Here’s the next installment, and I must say, bring your fans. JS ;)   
> While writing this chap, I’ve been working on a few Adommy one-shots that are complete and uploaded (well one is so far), so please please go check them out!!! The one currently uploaded is called “The Curious Case of Tom” and the other one is called “Jealousy Will Drive You Mad”!
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my amazing beta’s for whipping these out (pun intended): RedHeadCarol and OhMyItsV. They kinda kick ass, JS!!!
> 
> Also, a HUGE thank you to my #writealong girls for inspiring me and helping me along @SirenSongx and @FigSk8ingAngel
> 
> AND a huuuge thank you and GLITTERLOVE to my pre-readers: My sisters MimiLove4Ever, OhMyItsV and Shirley007 and my fucking amazing wifey, KrazyK85!!!!!
> 
> Come bug my on twitter! @xGlitterBabyx

 

I stood nervously outside Adam’s door, shifting from foot to foot, as I tried to gather the courage to fucking knock. It really shouldn’t be this fucking hard. I mean, I just needed to reach my hand out and rap my knuckles on the plastic folding door.

It was the hardest thing I’d ever done in my life.

 _Let’s hope you’re not speaking too soon, dumbass._

I sighed.

“Just do it!” Tommy hissed from the couch, causing me to flinch in surprise. I’d forgotten I had an audience.

I flicked my eyes at him, needing reassurance as my heart began pounding an agitated rhythm in my chest. He just nodded and motioned for me to knock.

Fucking hell.

I sighed once more and brought my fist up to the door and knocked twice, instantly getting the fight or flight feeling. My stomach was in knots and my breathing wasn’t much better.

There were rustling noises and the sound of him cursing before the door slammed open with a crash. His eyes were red-rimmed and his makeup was a mess.

Had he been crying?

“Yeah? You need an autograph or something so you can go home?” He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ouch.

I sighed for the millionth time and shook my head. “No, actually… err…” I scratched the back of my head nervously. Clearly this was a bad idea; he didn’t look happy to see me at all.

He raised his eyebrows in an annoyed fashion. “What, Edward? Spit it out, we’re leaving soon.”

“Stop being a bitch, Adam,” Tommy chided.

Adam scoffed. “Really, Tommy? You know the ‘no fans on the bus’ rule.” He poked his head out to glare at Tommy.

So I was just a random fan, now? That stung.

I sunk back to the opposite wall, wishing to vanish. This was not going to end well.

The bassist wasn’t threatened. “Oh, knock off the bullshit, Adam and give the guy a fucking chance to plead his case.”

“What _case_?” Adam spat, shooting me a heated look that I could have sworn was mixed with worry.

Tommy got up and walked past us towards his room and pointed at me. “Ask _him_ , dumbass. That’s why he’s here,” he scowled at Adam, before disappearing into his room.

Adam looked at me, disbelief and annoyance plastered on his face as he raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

 I began spluttering and tripping over my words. “I-I… You—saw—interview…” Fuck, what was wrong with me? The look on Adam’s face was becoming more severe and I sighed. “Can we talk?”

“I guess,” he groaned, making it obvious that he’d rather be fed to homophobic piranhas. He led me over to the couch and sat down— me on the opposite end. “Make it quick, though, we’re heading to the hotel soon.”

“He’s coming with us, Adam!” Tommy hollered from the back of the bus and I cringed at Adam’s huff.

“Ok, _fine,_ whatever.” He leaned back, crossing his legs and looked at me. “You were saying?”

I sighed again. “I wanted t-to apologize f-for last night…” I looked away shyly.

“For standing me up? Leaving without saying _goodbye_? Leading me on?” He asked venomously.

Fucking shit.

I cringed. “Yes… but if you’ll listen why—“

“I think I know _why_ , Eddie. Maybe I just wasn’t good enough? Or perhaps you ran off with some other man?” He was pissed, and oh so wrong.

“N-no, Adam! Just give me a—“

“Chance? You had your chance last night, and now you’re crawling back? I won’t h—“

“Adam, let him speak! You _know_ why he left last night. I told you!” Tommy’s voice admonished him once more.

“It was the worst excuse I’d ever heard,” Adam grumped. “I don’t even know why I—“

“I’m straight!” I hollered at him, standing up and crossing over to him. My outburst had the desired effect of a shocked look on his boyish face.

“ _What?_ ” He scoffed.

“Or I was… I don’t fucking _know_ , Adam!” I felt tears coming to my eyes from my anger and confusion, so I looked away.

Unfortunately someone walked onto the bus just then— a blonde female— who stopped short upon hearing my outburst. “Who are you and why are you here?”

“It’s okay, Lane, he’s with me,” Adam said.

She gave me the once-over before addressing Adam. “Fine, whatever, but he’s your responsibility then. Buses leave in two.” And she was gone.

I looked back at Adam. “Thanks.”

He still didn’t look too happy with me. “Yeah, well, you owe me a _big_ fucking explanation, because I don’t know what you call _straight,_ but last night wasn’t it.”

I sat back down and rested my elbows on my knees, glancing down at the floor. “Last night was a first for me, Adam. I’d just broken up with my girlfriend of a year the night before and my sister dragged me to the show. I can’t explain my response to your actions— just that I wasn’t in the correct frame of mind and anything could have gone on.”

Adam tried to butt in, but I silenced him by holding up my hand. “Please, just let me get this the fuck out.” He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. “I would be lying if I said I hadn’t enjoyed every second of it, because I did.” I looked up into his sky blue eyes, fighting the urge to just lean over and kiss him.

Fuck, I wanted it bad.

I’m not going to deny it anymore.

This time he cut me off before I could stop him. “Why did you leave  then?”

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows and I found myself lunging at him— straddling his hips, grabbing his shirt collar and clenching my fist in his face. “How would you feel if you’d been straight your whole life, knowing  the ins and outs of a pussy like you’re the mayor of pussyville, and then one night a fucking _male_ _Rockstar_ puts a voodoo spell on you, has a fucking hot make out session with you before performing his set and then afterwards he takes you to a gay bar and practically makes you bust a seam?” He winced at my words and I lowered my fist, relaxing my grip on his collar, but not releasing it. “I was fucking confused as all hell.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but I shushed him with my fingers against his full lips. “You know what’s even more insane?” I asked, my voice lowered to almost a whisper. He shook his head as I leaned my face in to his. “I woke up this morning wanting nothing more than to feel your lips on mine again –to feel you against me once more. Then I saw your interview this morning and the things you’d said, and it _hurt_. I wasn’t going to let you think I was just some random douche you could fuck and leave, that it was only _fan service_. I wanted you for _me_.”

I took it, lunging forward and attacking his lips with full force. My fingers grasped his collar, pulling him closer to me and I moaned into his mouth. I finally felt some solace, my chest lightening slightly, except for the pressure against my shoulders.

“Edward, stop.” Adam pushed me away, an incredulous look on his face. “Slow down, that was a lot to take in.” The bus decided to start moving then, jostling me in my position on his crotch.

“So was last night.” I panted, leaning in for more. He pushed against me, but I refused to budge. There was no way I was stopping now.

Or so I thought.

The next thing I knew, I was underneath him on the couch, my legs on either side of his frame and his face inches from mine. “Is this what you want?” He growled, pressing his now apparent arousal into the seam of my leather pants.

Fuck, he’s _huge_!

I panicked slightly and he chuckled. “Exactly. Slow down, Edward.” He crawled backward, pulling me with him to a sitting position. “I understand where you’re coming from and I’m sorry I came onto you last night. You could have stopped me at any time, you know.” His face looked pained.

“I could have, yes, but I didn’t _want_ to. I just needed to figure it out, what all of it meant. I felt something last night, something I hadn’t felt in a long time. Not even with my last girlfriend, Adam. Fuck, even my _sister_ could tell I’d been changed just from seeing me on stage with you. I kissed you _back_ , doesn’t that say something?”

He sighed. “It could mean that it’s because it’s a completely new thing to you, and you’re rebounding. I know, I’ve been th—“

“No, honestly, it’s not a rebound. I’ve never rebounded in my life and frankly, I was over Tanya way before I found out she’d cheated on me.” Oh, fuck, word vomit, much? Oh well. “When I do something, I do it because I want to and mean it.”

We sat there quietly for a moment, letting what I’d said sink in. He swallowed thickly before speaking again. “Edward, this is an entirely different animal than dating girls, and dating _me_ on top of it? I’m a fucking rock star, and I’m constantly in the eye of the media and papz. Don’t you think you should experiment first before diving in?”

“I don’t want to _experiment_ , Adam. I know you’ll take care of me, and quite honestly, I don’t care about the media. The only thing I’m worried about is my parents. My sister is rooting for this; she’s the one who dressed me up tonight and came with me to the show to ‘get my man back’.”

He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. “Your sister wants you to get your man back? And I’m ‘ _your man’_?” He air quoted, looking at me with an amused look.

I blushed, speaking in barely a whisper. “Yeah…”

“I saw you in the front row, during Fever. Honestly, I was shocked and, well, a little hurt. But I was _happy_ to see you there.” He smiled, it was such a beautiful thing to see and I wanted to see it always.

He was beautiful.

I smiled back. It was amazing how much my world had changed overnight. I couldn’t give a fuck, I felt happier in this moment than I had in a long while.

“Why the smile?” Adams voice floated over to me.

I chuckled. “It’s just amazing how quickly your life can change. I like the change.” I looked into his face. “I know I’m…new…to all this, but I’d like to at least try.”

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. “Me too.”

The bus stopped suddenly, lurching me forward into Adam and I found myself in his lap once more. I looked at him in disbelief and he laughed. “Well, hi there…” he purred, reaching up to brush his fingers along my jaw and I leaned into the soft touch.

I breathed a sigh of contentment. “Hi…”

“Guys, we’re at the hotel…” Tommy informed us as he passed by with his stuff. “Get a room, by the way! Damn!”

“Fuck you, Tommy,” Adam said, laughing.

Just before Tommy walked out of the door, he turned around. “I think you have Eddie, there, for that.”

I blushed for the second time. “Thanks, Tommy, for that.”

He winked before disappearing through the door.

“Come on, let’s get inside.” I shifted off of him so he could get up. He headed toward his room, halting abruptly and turning around. “You’ll stay…right?”

I nodded, smiling.

 

*fye*

 

We stopped outside his door waiting for the light to turn green, before he whipped it open and ushered me inside.

Holy fuck, he was living the life!

It was a suite complete with minibar, Jacuzzi, and a huge ass bed with satin sheets. I was definitely down with this life.

“Wipe that silly grin off your face before I attack you, ‘cause honestly you’re too fucking hot and your smile kills me.” He winked and I shook myself out of my daze.

I smirked.  “Was that a compliment?”

“Look at you, getting all confident. It’s hot on you; stay that way. And yes, Eddie, it was.” He set his things down on the bedside table, before stalking back over to me. “You are a gorgeous man, Edward.”

He brushed my lips lightly with his and I leaned in to deepen the kiss. My hands found their way up his torso and into his hair, tugging slightly to better taste him. He was an intoxicating mixture of patchouli and sex—so familiar from the night before. His hands found the small of my back, pulling me in tight, and started to grind his hardened cock against my growing arousal.

This was just a little weird still.

“Shh, it’s ok, I understand,” he breathed into my ear, rubbing my back comfortingly. He found my hand and laced his fingers with mine before tugging me towards the bed. “Come here. It’ll be ok—nothing big tonight. Let’s just…ease you into this. You’re doing just fine, baby.” He smiled and I was instantly reassured.

I crawled onto the large bed, kicking off my boots and he followed suit. “Your sister did really fucking well, I’ll have to say. Where’d she get this jacket?” he asked, while unzipping the leather jacket in question.

“She, uhh… she got it at a thrift store in the Haight.” I’m sure he could afford better stuff than my jacket.

“Nice taste.” He smiled, and I shrugged off the jacket, halting when his laughter erupted. “A Madonna shirt?”

That _really_ made me blush; it felt like my face was overheating. “That…That’s my sister’s. She practically forced it on me. I didn’t wanna wear it.”

“I _love_ Madonna! I just never took you for a fan, but your story makes sense.” Adam giggled. “Though, I bet you look better _out_ of the shirt, than in.” An evil glint shone in his eye at that.

Fucker.

I glared playfully. “Oh, really?”

He leaned over, licking my lips slowly, asking for permission, and I granted it by opening my mouth. I groaned as he thrust his tongue inside and I lightly scraped my teeth along it, eliciting a growl from him. As our mouths battled, I felt his hand slide underneath my shirt, grazing over my skin. He started to pull the shirt up and I raised my arms to allow him to take it off.

When he did, he sat back, staring at my chest. I was immediately insecure; my pale, skinny chest wasn’t much to look at. I had a few muscles, but I wasn’t the sporty type.

“You’re beautiful,” Adam whispered before attacking. He pushed me back onto the mattress and shoved his tongue in my mouth once more.  I nibbled on his bottom lip as my hands found their way under his shirt, grazing over his soft flesh. It was so _different_ , and yet…familiar and I couldn’t stop touching him.

He shifted his position until he was in between my legs, spreading my knees wide and leaning his weight somewhat on me. A moan escaped my lips and he pulled back, looking at me with hooded eyes and smiling. “That ok? I can go as slow as you need, Glitter Baby. I want you comfortable…” he trailed off, leaning in and nipping at my neck.

I gasped at the new sensation and wove my fingers into his hair. “Oh, god, no, y-you’re f-fine…” I panted, groaning in pleasure. My cock was aching; it was so hard, I couldn’t stifle the growl that came out of me when he lightly grazed my aching cock with his own, creating the sweetest and most torturous friction.

It felt almost natural, and I wanted more.

My fingers found the hem of his shirt and he stopped the soft kisses on my neck, allowing me to pull it up and over his head. His pale, freckled skin ran over his smooth – yet strong – muscles, and it was perfect. “Beautiful…” I breathed before tugging him back down on me to recapture his lips, shifting in the bed to get closer.

 I wanted him closer.

He pressed his cock against mine harder this time, eliciting hisses from the both of us and I rubbed back. “You like that, baby?”

“Oh, god, Adam, I want—no, I need _more_ ,” I ground out, bucking my hips upwards into him.

He groaned, leaning his full weight on me. “You’re so hard, Eddie. I want nothing more than to put you in my mouth.” My eyes widened slightly at that and he chuckled. “I won’t— not tonight— but just know that I want your cock in my mouth soon. You feel how hard you make me?” He took my hand and pulled it down to cup his significantly large erection and squeezed.

“Oh, fuck…” I gasped, squeezing harder.

I kept expecting myself to freak out and run away, but I couldn’t find it in me. This felt _right,_ so right.

He let go of my hand to focus his attention on my neck— biting and sucking along my jaw. It was glorious and I reached around to grab his ass and pull him against me. “Adam…make me…” I couldn’t finish; I was too caught up in the moment.

“Don’t worry, baby. You’ll come so hard for me…” he whispered huskily into my ear, and began to thrust against me. I quickly matched his rhythm, the friction bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

He leaned up on his elbows, and looked into my eyes as he continued to grind against me. “Come for me, Eddie. Come _with_ me…oh god, I’m so close.” At his last words, he collapsed his head to my shoulder and moaned, wrapping his hands under my shoulders to slam into me harder.

“Ad-Adam, oh fuck, I’m—“ I couldn’t finish as I growled out my orgasm— feeling, rather than hearing, him find his release along with me.

He collapsed on top of me before rolling off onto his back and breathed heavily. It took a few minutes before I could come down from my climax. “Holy—there aren’t words for how amazing that was,” I finally managed to get out.

Adam turned to face me and pulled me close. His beautiful face lit up in a bright smile. “It only gets better, baby.”

I hummed in response, smiling myself, before scooting in closer and ducking my head into his shoulder. “I could get used to this.”

He reached up to card his fingers through my hair lightly. “I could _definitely_ get used to you beside me, Glitter Baby. You were perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins like a fucking fool* This makes me insanely happy, to tell you the truth. Oh, Adam… you fucking sap, I love you.
> 
> And how fucking hot was that?!?! *fans self* Yowza!


	6. Aftermath

“Wake up, Eddie…” a voice whispered in my ear. I groaned, snuggling deeper into the pillow. I was perfectly content sleeping; Bella could just kiss my ass.

Slow, opened-mouthed kisses started up the back of my neck, ending just behind my ear. “C’mon, Glitter Baby, time to get up.”

I gasped, suddenly remembering everything from the night before. “Adam?” I whispered, slightly in shock.

“Yeah, baby?” I felt him snuggle close, lacing his fingers through mine.

Turning over, I faced him, smiling at his sleep-mussed hair. “I thought it was a dream.”

He smiled and I noticed he must have washed his face, because it was completely make-up free and dusted with freckles. Leaning in, he softly placed his lips on mine as he wound his arms around my waist to tug me in.

“It was real, baby, I promise.” He lightly bit my lip as if to prove his point before pulling away and walking toward his suitcases. “We’ve gotta get up, we’re leaving for Lincoln soon.”

“What…?” They were leaving?

Adam turned around with an amused look on his face. “I have a show in Lincoln tonight, but I’m coming back for our second show at theWarfield. Don’t you do your research?”

Huh? Research? “What are you talking about?”

He laughed outright then, shaking his head as he started to pack. “I have the craziest and most dedicated fans. You should see the shit they post on twitter that I’d completely forgotten about! It’s endearing and creepy at the same time.”

“Hmm…” was all I had to say to that. I was lost.

He winked at me. “You’ll understand shortly enough, baby. Just wait till they catch us. The papz are gonna have a field day. I can see the ship name now — ‘Cullbert’!” His hands formed an imaginary marquee in the air as he said it.

It hit me then and I groaned, hiding my face in the pillow. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me. Like ‘Brangelina’?”

I was shocked when I felt a sharp, playful smack on my ass. “Not about this, Eddie. You need to know up front; once they find out about us, your privacy is gone.”

“Oh, shit…do you think…” How could I ask this without hurting him?

I felt the bed sink beside me and his hand started to rub the small of my back. “Hmm?”

Swallowing, I tried to act cool. “Maybe we could…keep it under wraps for a little bit? Just until my parents—“

“It’s okay, I understand.” His voice was comforting and I turned my head to make sure his face matched his voice. He had a soft smile playing his features.

Hiding my face back in the pillow, I felt the need to explain further. ”They’re liberal, but they’re the kind of parents that would say ‘I could never have a gay son’…”

He stopped massaging my back and flipped me over. “Hey, I’ll help you through this as best I can, okay?” His full lips turned up in a bright smile. “It’ll be alright, I promise. You’re not alone.”

“In the aftermath…” I mockingly sang back, giggling halfway through.

Swatting at me, he rolled his eyes playfully. “Ass.”

*fye*

“Edward?” My mom’s voice called as I stumbled through the front door.

I kicked off my boots and trudged into the living room. “Yeah?”

“Where have you been? Your sister’s at work and Dad went to the store, so I have had no idea where you were _,_ and your phone’s off.” Her frown was scary.

Ugh, leave it to Bella to stir the pot and leave. “We went to a concert last night, Mom, and I met someone there. It’s okay, I was safe.”

She shook her head angrily. “No, Edward, it’s _not_ okay. I was worried.Don’t you have _any_ concern for other people? I thought you were dead, for Christ’s sake!” She paused, eyeing me through angry eyes. “And since when do you dress like that, in eyeliner and leather pants, hmm?”

I sighed. “It was for the show, Mom. Bella’s idea.”

“What show was it?” She cocked an eyebrow and I had a feeling something was coming.

“Adam Lambert’s new tour.”

She nodded slightly. “Anything to do with this?” She held up the Chronicle issue with the picture of Adam and me kissing. I froze.

“…No?” I suddenly felt really nervous.

She walked toward me, shoving the article in my face. “You sure, Edward? Looks like it could be.”

I rolled my eyes—this was fucking stupid. “Yeah, I’m sure, Mom. Stop treating me like I’m a stupid kid, okay? I’m old enough to take care of myself.”

“Then act like it and don’t do things that are inappropriate.” She slammed the article down before stalking into the kitchen.

“Inappropriate? How is a _kiss_ inappropriate, Mom?” I leaned against the kitchen entrance, suddenly feeling a shit storm coming on.

She sighed. “You know what I meant, Edward.”

“I don’t think I do.” Actually I did, but I wanted her to confirm it.

She slammed the jar of olives she’d gotten from the cupboard down on the counter in frustration. “ _Kissing a man_ , Edward. Homosexual behavior is irresponsible and disgraceful.”

“No, Mom, it isn’t. Stop trying to act all conservative.”

Her head snapped in my direction. “Why are you defending it all of a sudden? Trying to hide something?”

“I’ve never been against it, Mom! And no, I’m _not_ hiding anything. I just can’t belie—“

“Shut up, Edward, and go to your room right now. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She held up her hand as if it were to stop me.

I growled. “I’m not a teenager, Mom!”

“Just get out of my face, Edward!” she screamed before adding under her breath, “Just wait until your father hears about this.”

What the fuck?

“You’re _not_ gonna tell dad, are you?” I pleaded.

She scoffed. “You’ll be lucky if he hasn’t already seen it at the store! Now, go!”

I huffed as I stalked to my room, pissed off and wanting to punch something. Just as I walked through the door, my eye caught on my phone that I’d thrown against the wall and forgotten about the day before. I picked it up, examining it to make sure it still worked and thanked God that it turned on before shutting the door.

No messages so far which, for once, I was okay with. Shrugging out of Bella’s jacket, I hung it on the back of my chair and a scrap of paper fell out of the pocket. I smiled as I picked it up, reading the elegantly messy script written on it.

 _“Call or text me while I’m gone, okay?”_ he asked, pressing a piece of paper into my palm.

 _I chuckled. “Of course.”_

 _He pulled me into a tight embrace, softly pressing his lips to mine before the elevator doors opened and we had to act like complete strangers._

I opened my address book on my phone to add him as a new contact before pressing ‘send new message’ to open a blank text.

 _-Hey, it’s Edward, figured you’d like my number as well… ;)-_ It didn’t take him long to reply. __

Adam: Eddie! I’m so glad 2 hear from u, this bus ride is a killer

I sighed, flopping down on my bed. - _Yeah, coming home wasn’t so fun for me either…-_

Adam: Oh no, what happened?

 _-My mother saw the SF Chronicle spin about us…-_

Adam: Shit

I groaned. _-That doesn’t even begin to describe what she said-_

Adam: Honey it’ll be ok, I promise.

 _-I highly doubt that…-_

Adam: Fuck, I gotta go, Lane’s needing my attention. Ttyl?

 _-Yeah…-_ I tossed my phone to the other side of the bed before rolling over. I wanted nothing more than to hide away from what was most likely looming around the corner.

*fye*

I didn’t know how long I’d been out, but after a while, I woke up to darkness. It was comforting, as if nothing could touch me, like I was invincible.

The door creaked open, slicing the darkness with light. “Edward?”

“Yeah, Bells?” My voice croaked out.

“Can I come in?” She sounded nervous—why would she be nervous?

I nodded slightly and the light brightened before cutting off completely. She crawled up the mattress to lie next to me, wrapping her arm around my torso tightly.

We stayed there in acomfortable silence for what felt like hours before she said anything.

“Mom spoke to me…” she whispered. ”Asked about you and Adam.”

I nodded, not knowing what to say. “…Yeah?”

“Yeah…wanted to know what I knew, and what I thought.”

Clearing my throat around the lump that had suddenly formed, I braved the next question. “…And?”

“I didn’t say anything incriminating…just said that you both met at the festival the other night and became friends. She didn’t see how being _friends_ meant you’d go kissing them in front of a bunch of people, but parents don’t understand things most kids do, anyway…” She rolled me to face her and brushed my hair out of my face.

A smile flitted over my lips. “Thank you, Sis.”

“I support you in anything you do, you know that, baby brother.” She chuckled. “But you’re gonna have to face the music sooner or later… Dad knows nothing, so…tread lightly.”

Just then my phone buzzed and she grabbed it before I could. “Ooh _,_ five missed texts and a voice mail from a one Adam Lambert.” Her eyes widened. “Oh _,_ my god, I totally forgot about last night! I wanna know everything!”

I groaned, snatching the phone from her. “No, you don’t.”

“Oh, I think I do! You’re talking to him, swapped numbers, so _obviously_ you’re alright now. _And_ you didn’t come home last night!” She sat up, bouncing excitedly.

Smirking, I waggled my eyebrows at her to give her what she wanted. Why deny her the fun? I only had her to thank anyway.

“Did you…you know…” She bit her lip. “Have sex?”

I laughed out loud then. “Close, but no, I’m not ready for that yet.”

“Close? As in—?”

I had to cut her off before she got too far from the truth. “We…just rubbed off on each other…through our clothes…”

Well, that was awkward.

“That’s…hot…in context, but ew. You’re right, that’s not something I wanted to think about. You’re my brother.” She laughed.

My phone buzzed again and she smirked. “I’ll leave you alone, but remember, we have to face the music soon. Talk to Adam about it, I bet he can help.”

I laughed, waving her off before checking the texts.

Adam: Hey you, sorry bout that earlier, u ok?

Adam: Eddie, everything ok?

Adam: Ok, I’m worried now. What’s wrong?

Adam: Edward, don’t make me sick my brother on you!

Adam: Ok, well I hope you’re ok…gotta go do sound check before the show.

 _The fuck? Drama queen, much?_ I’d only fallen asleep.

I laughed to myself. At least _someone_ worried about me.

The last text was from an unknown number: Hello, is this Edward Cullen? Yeah, this is Neil, Adam’s brother. He told me to try and get in touch with you. He’s on stage right now and he’s pretty worried.

Before the cavalry descended, I figured I’d shoot him a quick text. _–Fuck, yeah, this is Edward. I’d fallen asleep after he had to talk to Lane. Sorry to have worried everyone.-_  

Neil: I figured. Leave it to Adam to freak out over nothing. I’ll let him know, thanks.

His brother seemed like a pretty cool guy. I’d have to meet him.

 _So now you wanna get cozy with the family?_

Oh _,_ shut up.

While I was at it _,_ I figured I’d text Adam. _–Hey, sorry about earlier, I’d fallen asleep to escape my mind. Everything is alright, so far. Hope your show goes well. Also, next time you can’t get a hold of me, text my sister, Bella: 415-580-2667 :)-_

Pulling my sorry ass out of bed, I decided to go out to the living room and make an appearance. Everything was as normal as could be— Mom and Dad on the couch watching their late night crime shows.

 _Whew._

I was hoping to sneak into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. I was starving. “Edward?”

 _Fuck._

I halted in my tracks and poked my head around the corner. “Yeah, Dad?”

“C’mere a sec.”

I sighed, walking into the living room. “Hmm?”

“You never came home last night. Your sister says you were at some concert? Hung out with the band all night?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Wow, maybe I could get off scot—free. “Yeah, it was pretty awesome, actually.”

“Well, make some good contacts. You need to make something of yourself _,_ Son.

Of course.

“Thanks, Dad. Love you too.” I smirked and escaped to the kitchen.

*fye*

Stepping out of the shower, I glanced at the clock—it was eleven in the morning. I felt a small wave of déjà vu, but ignored it as I got dressed and headed to the living room to veg.

“Morning, Son.” Dad walked out of the kitchen with two mugs of fucking coffee heaven, handing me one.

“Mmm, thanks, Dad.”

He sat down next to me, changing the channel to TMZ to catch up on the entertainment circuit. “Welcome. You’re up early, huh?”

“Yeah _,_ well, I slept all day yesterday, so I’m a little out of whack.” Among other things.

He chuckled.

“We have an interesting piece on Adam Lambert, Harvey!” was heard coming from the TV screen and thankfully there was a knock on the door for me to act nonchalant.

“I’ll get it, Dad.” I headed toward the door as I heard the rest of the editorial.

“What’s that?” Harvey asked.

“There’s speculation that he may be dating a San Francisco native, seen here locking lips at a local music festival.” My eyes widened a bit as I heard my dad splutter into his coffee and opened the door to find a gorgeous man on my porch.

“Adam?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Told you, I couldn't help myself… Adam Lambert has taken over my soul, but I'm quite happy with that fact!!! *cackles* Go on, press that review button!!!
> 
> The song used for Adam before he comes on stage is my own creation. I wrote the poem years ago and it just seemed to fit the moment in the song. If you'd like to read the full poem, check me out at:
> 
> http://zelfwinangel.deviantart.com/art/Silent-Kiss-78970735


End file.
